


Don't Look Back

by Poketrash48



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Demons, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Ow the Edge, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poketrash48/pseuds/Poketrash48
Summary: Rule number one of running; never look behind you.





	Don't Look Back

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I'm writing so much edge, I'll try and write something fluffy next. No promises tho, I like me some edge and angst!

3:06 am, the party ended, people who were sober enough began to make their way home, some by car, some by bike, others by foot. She didn’t live far, only a couple blocks away. The streets were quiet, lampposts keeping the streets bright. She walked home alone plenty of times and she never crossed paths with anyone.  


3:13 am, she was a block away from where the party was, texting her brother to unlock the door so she could get in as she forgot her keys. She heard crickets from the overgrown side of the street, a sound she’s grown accustomed to from the many nighttime strolls she took. What she wasn’t used to was the sound of leaves crunching under something. She looked into the lightless overgrow, but it was useless, she only saw black. She shrugged it off, ‘probably just a raccoon or something’ she thought as she got back to scrolling through her phone.  


3:17 am, she was ten minutes from her house now, her brother had texted her back, saying that he unlocked the backdoor and that he was waiting in the living room for her. She hadn’t heard any more sound from the overgrow other than crickets, making her walk much more peaceful. She continued to scroll through her phone, oblivious to the creatures that crawled under the dark of night. That was until a high pitched screeching sound rang through the air. She looked around at the houses and the overgrow, but there was nothing to be found. She glanced behind her and nearly dropped her phone; the bright red car she had passed only moments ago now had deep claw marks across the passenger side door. She took a step back, then took off. She didn’t want to meet what made those marks, not drunk, and definitely not sober.  


3:18 am, she was running as fast as her drunk legs would let her. Every time she passed a car, she would hear the high pitched shriek from before, but this time she refused to look behind her. She turned a corner, the overgrow behind her, but now heavy footsteps began running after her. She screamed, her voice echoing through the neighborhood, despite for someone, anyone to hear her. The footsteps started getting faster, and closer, her screams got louder, but no one heard her.  


3:19 am, the footsteps stopped, the metallic shrieking stopped, even the crickets stopped. The air was heavy with silence, she didn’t stop running, she knew there was something behind her, and she wanted to get away from it.  


3:20 am, she took a break at the next corner, holding herself up against the street sign. She couldn’t run anymore, all she could do was pray that whatever was chasing her was gone. She texted her brother to meet her at the corner, that something was chasing her and he needed to scare it away. He agreed and began walking towards her. That’s when the footsteps started again. They were much slower this time, each step making a ‘clunk’ as it hit the pavement. She was frozen with fear, the hairs on the back of her neck were standing on edge, and sweat ran down her back. She wanted to turn around and see what was behind her, but her body wouldn’t move. The footsteps kept getting closer, and closer, and closer, but her body still wouldn’t move.  


3:21 am, they stopped again, she knew whatever was behind her was close, but she heard nothing, not even breathing. Curiosity began to get the better of her as she began to turn around and face what was behind her. Her eyes landed on black fur with a white patch missing. Her eyes slowly began to move up the creature. It’s fur was covered in white patches, some looking like scars from something with claws. Finally, she got to its face. Glowing white antlers sat atop its head, showing off its piercing white gaze. It had a beak protruding out of the spot it’s mouth should be. She was shaking, unsure of what that creature was and what it could do. It lifted it’s arm, holding straight out and pointing at her.  


“You…” It spoke in a low soul shaking voice. “You killed many...with the drugs you brought.” It said. She remembered seeing a few people passed out on the floor, but that was a normal occurrence after a party with alcohol. She did bring a few ‘fun time drugs’ that she made in her basement with her brother, was that what the creature was talking about?  


“Now...you’ll join them…” A loud puff of air was the last thing she heard before the creature’s hand shot off and through the girl. Chunks splattered around the pavement, and blood painted the black and white creature red.  


3:22 am, the girl’s soul was taken from her mangled body and shoved into a holding container for safe travels. The creature sunk into the shadows, leaving the bloodbath behind for others to find.


End file.
